mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Meliodas
Meliodas was a likely knight as any living at that time, and great chaser, and the lord and king of Liones. There was a lady in that country that loved him long, and no way could get his love. So Meliodas wedded Elizabeth who was the sister of King Mark of Cornwall. They loved each other and when she became pregnant both were happy. One day he rode for hunting, the lady that desired him ordained that by an enchantment Meliodas was made to chase an hart by himself alone until he came to an old castle. There the lady took him prisoner. During his absence Elizabeth went to look for him, but while outside she gave birth and died. (8,i) The other morning, Merlin freed Meliodas from his prison. When he returned home most of his barons made great joy, but he made great sorrow that he found his queen dead; he buried her richly an after christened the child Tristram, as she had commanded before dying. He endured 7 years without a wife, nourishing the boy, later he married the daughter of King Howell of Brittany. They had more children together until one of their sons died while drinking and the queen took it heavily. One other time he was thirsty and wanted to drink wine and as he was about to drink, the queen pulled the piece from his hand. He wondered, and thinking how their son was suddenly killed with poison, he took her hand and called her a traitress and demandede to know what is the drink or he swore he'd slay her, pulling his sword. Then she confessed how he wanted to get rid of Tristram so that her children should rejoice the kingdom. Because of this, Meliodas tried her according to the law and she was condemned to be burnt. As she was at the fire, Tristram knelt before him and asked for a boon. The King agreed, and Tristram asked for the life of his stepmother. Meliodas said it is unrightfully asked because he should hate her, as he wanted his very death, and it is because of Tristram that she should die. Tristram said that he forgives her and required to hold his promise for a boon. Meliodas agreed and told him to take her from the fire and do what he wants. But after that the King would never hadve ado with her in bed or board. But by Tristram's good means he made them accorded; (8,ii) and although the queen owed Tristram her life and loved him ever after (8,iii) the King would not suffer him to stay in the court any longer. He sent Tristram to France, under the protection of Gouvernail, to be educated for 7 years, and then he returned. By 18 years old Tristram grew to be big and strong and Meliodas had great joy of him. (8,iii) News came to Meliodas that Sir Marhaus abode battle fast by Tintagil and that King Mark could find no knight to fight to save the truage of Cornwall. (8,iv) Tristram came to him for counsel for how to recover Cornwall from truage, and he replied that Marhaus of the Round Table is one of the best knights of the world, and no knight dared to match him. Tristram swore to drive him away and asked leave to go to King Mark to be a knight. Meliodas trusted his courage and gave his leave for Cornwall. (8,v) After a long time Tristram returned and the king and queen made all joy they could, and largely bestowed their lands and goods to him. But after some time he gave him again license to return to the court of King Mark. (8,xiii) category:Kings category:knights